So this is christmas
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Pendant le réveillon de Noël. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Weasley ne fêtent pas Noël au terrier, mais chez Harry & Ginny. One Shot. Ron/Hermione, un peu Harry/Ginny.
1. Chez Harry & Ginny

Un petit shot de Noël posté en deux chapitres, qui m'est venu en écoutant le nouveau et sublime album de Mariah Carey, Merry Christmas II You que je conseille a tous :)

Cela se situe quatre ans après la guerre. Principalement Ron/Hermione, mais un peu de Ginny/Harry aussi, ça ne fait pas de mal :) Un grand merci à ceux qui me laisseront une petite review, ça fait énormement plaisir. Je vous souhaite une belle lecture !

...

_Le feu crépitait chaleureusement dans la cheminée du salon, offrant une lumière ocre et tamisée à la pièce, qu'aucune autre source lumineuse n'éclairait. Devant la cheminée, se trouvait un beau canapé en velours verdâtre, recouvert d'un plaid en laine blanc, et de quelques coussins brodés. La table basse qui précédait le sofa était recouvertes de papiers en tous genres, parchemins, lettres, cartes, et magazines, moldus et magiques. A gauche du canapé, ayant une vue imprenable sur la fenêtre, trônait l'abre de Noël des Weasley - Potter. Cette année là, Ginny avait opté pour une décoration argentée et dorée, privilégiant les boules et les petites figurines, car elle trouvait les guirlandes trop encombrantes. Harry l'avait laissé faire. De toute façon, il était incapable de lui dire non. C'était ici qu'ils avaient choisi de s'installer, pour leur premier appartement de vie commune. Oui, ils habitaient dans le Londres moldu, mais bizarrement, Harry n'y avait pas vu d'objection. Lorsque Ginny était arrivée dans son bureau, au ministère, excitée comme une tornade en lui montrant le journal et l'annonce immobilière qui concernait l'appartement, il avait comprit que c'est ici qu'elle voulait vivre. L'appartement était adorable. __Au fond du couloir de l'entrée se trouvait un mince escalier en bois clair, qui donnait à l'étage._ _La cuisine, coquette et fonctionelle se trouvait a deux pas du salon et du hall d'entrée. C'était un appartement construit tout en longueur, comme les immeubles anglais traditionnels, et peu spacieux, mais plein de charme, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour tomber également sous le charme du quartier._

_Il faisait froid, cet hiver là. C'était probablement le plus froid des hiver londonniens, depuis des décennies. La neige tombait à gros flocon sur la ville, et le ciel orné d'une crinière lactescente avait pris des tons de bleus assez foncés, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée. La capitale Londonienne était toute illuminée et décorée d'un joli manteau blanc, comme parée pour Noël. _

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Weasley ne fêteraient pas Noël au terrier, mais dans le nouveau petit nid d'amour de leur fille et de Harry._

"Putain de neige de m..."

_Ronald Wealsey ne termina même pas sa phrase, et poussa la lourde porte en chêne de l'appartement. Emmitoufflé dans son plus gros manteau, ses beaux cheveux roux étaient parsemés de flocons. Il portait deux grands sacs en cartons, remplis de provisions. Harry le suivit à grand pas, souriant, portant également des sacs de courses._

"A croire que tu n'as jamais vu de neige de ta vie..." railla Harry, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Enlevant ses gants, Ron se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

"Ca n'a rien a voir ! La on s'y enfonce, comme du sable mouvant ! Ca glisse à mort...et qu'est ce qu'on se pêle!" s'exclama le rouquin, dont le visage était a la fois gelé et rougit par le froid.

"Et oui Ron. La neige c'est froid. Tu as découvert ça recemment?" plaisanta Harry en retirant son manteau.

"Ah ah ah. Ce que je veux dire, petit génie, c'est que cette neige moldue est pire que la notre..." spécula t-il en accrochant son manteau.

"Ben voyons." pouffa Harry, amusé que Ron ne cesse de se chercher des excuses.

"Sérieux! J'arrête pas de manquer de me vautrer!" renchérit le rouquin.

"Oui j'ai vu ça." rit Harry.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?"

_La jolie voix de Ginny Weasley. Elle arrivait de la cuisine, suivie de près par Hermione Granger. Les deux jeunes femmes apportaient avec elle un subtile et agréable parfum de gâteau au chocolat._

"Ton frère a encore eu des misères." sourit Harry avant que Ginny ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Monsieur a peur de la neige moldue, il ne sait pas marcher dedans. " ajouta t-il, réprimant son rire.

"La neige Moldue? C'est quoi cette nouvelle invention..." s"étonna Ginny, amusée.

"Un tout nouveau concept par Ronald Weasley...y a que lui pour inventer un truc pareil." rétorqua Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"C'est ça, moquez vous..." rit Ron, laissant Hermione venir se blottir contre lui.

"Ca va?" lui murmura t-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

"Mm" acquiesça Hermione. "On a cuisiné tout l'aprem" ajouta t-elle fièrement dans un sourire, en partageant le regard complice de Ginny.

"J'espère au moins que ça sera bon." répondit Ron, toujours aussi délicat.

"Si ça te plait pas, t'iras manger tout seul au pub du coin, crétin!" rétorqua une Ginny piquante.

"Je n'y manquerais pas." sourit Ron, dont l'une des passions premières était de titiller sa soeurette.

_Hermione quitta l'étreinte de Ron et s'intéressa de près aux sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés._

"Ohhh génial" sourit -elle en sortant le pot de confiture de rhubarbe d'un des sacs.

"Vous l'avez trouvé! Sans ça, ma recette était foutue..." ajouta t-elle en étudiant le produit du regard.

"Et oui on l'a trouvé...Mais c'était pas une sinécure." souffla Ron. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de tourner la tête vers lui.

"Enfin surtout pas une sinécure pour moi" précisa Harry, qui avait entouré de ses bras le ventre de sa Ginny. "Ron n'arrêtait pas de râler."

"Pour changer." pouffa la jolie rouquine.

" Et comment que j'râlais ! On a du faire cinq magasins avant de trouver ce truc !" s'exclama Ron. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui sourit tendrement.

"Tous ces efforts pour moi...t'es un ange." lui murmura t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement. Ce geste eu le don de calmer le jeune homme qui resta collé à ses lèvres quelques secondes.

"Mouais, je sais." plaisanta t-il modestement. "Mais c'est à charge de revanche, hein..J'ai failli mourir dix fois!" exagéra t-il de tout son sérieux.

"Oh oui, rien que ça." intervint Harry en partageant un regard complice avec Ginny et Hermione. Cette dernière passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Ron et se pencha vers lui.

"J'essaierais de me faire pardonner pour avoir mis ta vie en danger..." plaisanta t-elle dans un murmure avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée. Ron sourit.

"J'ai peut être quelques idées pour ça..." murmura t-il d'une voix sensuelle en retour, avant de vouloir l'embrasser.

_Mais Hermione éclata de rire et se recula légèrement. Ron sourit en la dévorant des yeux. Ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval parsemée de mèches rebelles, sa peau claire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolats...Sa fragrance, ses petites fossettes quand elle riait...Et son rire...surtout son rire. Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'entendre. Et jamais il ne se lasserait d'elle._

"Au fait, quand est ce qu'arrive le reste de la clique Weasley?" demanda Harry, en portant les paquets à la cuisine, suivie de près par Ginny.

"Pas avant deux heures, je crois. Fleur m'a appelée, ils n'étaient pas en avance." répondit t-elle.

"Quoi...Bill et Fleur viennent aussi?" s'étonna Ron, en leur emboitant le pas.

_Il avait demandé ça avec une telle naïveté, qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. L'organisation n'avait jamais été son fort, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, et soupira, sereine. Ils allaient passer un beau Noël._

_...  
_


	2. Au coin du feu

...

_Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que les Weasley étaient arrivés. Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, ainsi que Fleur, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Tout le monde n'avait pu faire le déplacement, mais l'appartement était tellement petit qu'il aurait été difficile de loger des personnes supplémentaires._

_Hermione s'était blottie dans le canapé du salon, dévorant chaque page d'un petit livre à la couverture beige. Elle s'était recouverte du plaid en laine, légèrement frileuse. Heureusement la chaleur de la cheminée lui faisait du bien, et lui donnait presque envie de dormir. C'est qu'il était tard, presque deux heures et demies du matin. Elle entendait encore des rires tandis que de la lumière éclairait toujours la cuisine. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George et Bill discutaient encore, alors que Molly, Arthur et Fleur étaient déja aller se coucher. Le réveillon avait duré, et tout le monde avait passé une belle soirée. Eclats de rire, plats délicieux, échanges de cadeaux et de preuves d'affection...Hermione adorait ces réunions familiales. Car même si elle n'était pas officiellement encore une Weasley, elle sentait qu'elle et Harry faisaient vraiment parti de leur famille. Et ce sentiment la réconfortait._

_Une silhouette la rejoint au salon, et s'affala dans le canapé avant tant de délicatesse qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Ronald Weasley._

"Et bien, quelle soirée." commença t-il dans un sourire, les flammes de la cheminée se reflétant dans ses beaux yeux azurs. Hermione lui lança un regard et lui sourit.

"Les autres sont partis se coucher?" demanda t-elle.

"Ouais. Il était temps...perso je suis mort. Et tu sais pas la meilleur? Les deux chambres d'amis sont squattées par papa, maman, et Bill et Fleur...du coup George dort sur un lit de camps et nous? Il nous reste que le canapé!" se scandalisa t-il. Hermione rit.

"Et alors, pour une nuit..." dit -elle en haussant les épaules. "Et puis il fallait bien qu'on laisse la chambre à Bill et Fleur, la pauvre, dans son état."

"Laisser la chambre à Fleur, ça d'accord...Mais Bill? Il pourrait dormir sur le canapé...Et moi j'aurais pu dormir dans un bon lit moelleux à côté de ma belle soeur..." supposa t-il d'un air taquin en guettant la réaction d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui offrit un regard effaré.

"N'y songe même pas." rétorqua t-elle, amusée.

"En tout bien tout honneur, hein..." ajouta t-il, en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.

"Ronald Weasley, tu me fais peur parfois..." plaisanta Hermione, avant de reposer ses yeux dans le livre qu'elle lisait.

Il sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

"J'adore quand t'es jalouse."

"Je ne suis pas jalouse." répondit simplement Hermione, en tournant une des pages du livres. Ron sourit.

"On va dire ça. Alors, déja entrain de dévorer le livre que papa t'as offert?"

"C'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier m'offre un cadeau moldu..." plaisanta t-elle. "Et puis, j'adore ce livre."

"Tu l'as déja lu?" s'étonna Ron.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, songeuse. "Non, pas moi. Mais ma mère avait pour habitude de le lire. C'est un de ses auteurs préférés." se rappela t-elle, dans un sourire triste, des étincelles un peu ternes dans les yeux.

_Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle les avaient oubliés. Ou plutôt, qu'ils l'avaient oublié. C'était mieux ainsi, elle avait voulu les protéger plus que tout... et n'avait jamais pu les faire revenir à elle. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et pouvait avoir des conséquences fatales sur les personnes qui avait été ensorcellées. Hermione le savait, et s'en persuadait chaque jour, mais la plaie qui entaillait son coeur était toujours à vif, Ron le savait parfaitement._

_Cela faisait quelques secondes que le silence s'était installé, depuis qu'Hermione avait parlé de sa mère. C'était un sujet sensible qui mettait Ron mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que la douleur soit moins forte. En fait, il n'y avait rien a faire. Ron la dévisagea, et soupira avant de poser sa main sur son épaule._

"Allez, viens la mon ange." murmura t-il simplement, l'invitant à venir se nicher contre lui. Hermione se blottit alors contre lui, sa tête posée contre son torse. Elle sentit le souffle de Ron tout près d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de doucement venir poser son menton sur ses cheveux, et soupira.

"A chaque nouvelle année je me dits que ça ira de mieux en mieux, mais en fait, la douleur reste toujours la même." confia t-elle, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

"Ouais..." soupira Ron, venant caresser ses cheveux. "Je sais ce que ça fait." ajouta t-il, le regard soudainement terni. Contre lui, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et caressa son torse.

"Je sais mon coeur. Je sais a quel point Fred te manque." admit -elle.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit. "Avec le temps", tout ça...de belles conneries." rit nerveusement Ron.

" Je pense vraiment que le temps peut aider, à long terme. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé George moins triste, ce soir." fit remarquer Hermione, en continuant de tracer des petits cercles sur le torse de Ron, avec ses doigts.

" C'est vrai. Il a bien plus déconné que d'autres fois. Ca m'a fait du bien de le voir rire." sourit Ron, le regard perdu sur le feu de la cheminée.

"Moi aussi." sourit Hermione en retour. " Je suis désolée, Ron...Je te parles de mes parents qui ne sont même pas morts, alors que toi tu as perdu ton frère." s'excusa Hermione, mal à l'aise. Ron hocha la tête et continua de caresser les beaux cheveux de la jeune femme.

"Dits pas ça Hermione. Je crois que c'est encore pire d'imaginer des membres de sa famille continuer à vivre sans se souvenir de nous. C'est toi qui vit le pire. Et crois moi, je donnerais tout pour qu'ils reviennent à toi...Je supporte pas quand t'es triste. T'es trop belle quand tu souris."

Hermione releva doucement les yeux vers lui, sans relever sa tête du torse de Ron. Son regard brillait, ce qui n'échappa en rien au rouquin.

"J'aurais aimé te les présenter, tu sais. Qu'ils voient avec quel homme merveilleux je suis." lui avoua t-elle d'une petite voix, avant de lui sourire.

'Moi aussi j'aurais aimé les rencontrer...Mais dits moi, c'est pas dangereux les dentistes, t'es sûre? Non parce que j'ai entendu de ces trucs... "se rappela t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Herrmione pouffa de rire.

"Idiot." sourit - elle. "Ils soignent seulement les dents des gens...Et ils ont pleins d'objets particuliers, pour ça." Ron sourit.

"Alors je suis sur que Papa aurait adoré les rencontrer, il est tellement fan des moldus et de leurs babioles..." rit -il. Hermione redevint songeuse quelques secondes, s'imaginant la rencontre de ses parents et de Mrs et Mr Weasley.

" Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans mes parents." dit finalement Ron, redevenu sérieux, en la sortant de ses pensées. Puis il roula des yeux.

"Enfin bien sûr, y aurait peut être de bons côtés...J'aurais plus a porté ces pulls horribles que maman me tricotte, ou l'entendre râler comme ce soir parce que je me suis pas rasé..."

Hermione rit. Il avait toujours le mot pour la faire rire.

Puis elle se redressa et jeta un oeil au pull qu'il portait.

"Je le trouve très beau, moi. Tu le portes bien..."

Ron roula à nouveau des yeux.

"Forcemment, t'es pas objective, t'es amoureuse de moi." railla t-il dans un modeste haussement d'épaule. Hermione rit à nouveau. Ron était ravi de la faire rire. Il buvait à chaque fois chaque éclats de son rire. Puis elle vint adosser son front à celui de Ron et soupira en frôlant son nez.

"Tu me fais rire...Tu m'as toujours fait rire." avoua t-elle dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

"Oui enfin...Sauf quand je sortais avec Lavande, hein?" tenta Ron en se raclant la gorge. Toujours son front contre celui de Ron, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard le plus noir dans le sien.

"Sympa de parler d'elle." maugréa t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était que faussement fâchée.

" Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a jamais compté pour moi." reprit plus sérieusement Ron. "Sinon j'aurais rien dit. J'aurais eu plus de délicatesse que ça, quand même." rit -il. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"Délicatesse? Tu connais ce mots là, toi?" s'étonna t-elle.

"Ah ah ah." répondit Ron, en venant l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres, il eut comme une illumination.

"Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi." commença t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

"Pour moi?" s'étonna Hermione, souriant comme une petite fille.

" En fait c'était pour mon autre copine, mais comme elle est pas venue..."

Hermione le gratifia d'une tape sur le bras qui le fit rire. Puis il lui tendit un petite boite carrée, noire. Il n'y avait même pas de papier cadeau. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

"Ron..." commença t-elle, en l'attrapant.

"Ouvre le." suggéra Ron en la coupant.

Hermione s'executa et vit un bel anneau argenté, surplombé de quelques perles diamantées..Elle en resta bouche bée.

"Alors, je sais pas être délicat?" fanfaronna t-il, amusée de la voir sans voix, à fixer la bague. Elle l'attrapa et l'étudia du regard.

"Elle est sublime..." balbutia t-elle. Ron la lui prit des mains et l'enfila à son annulaire gauche.

Hermione le laissa faire, attendrie.

"Et voila. En plus elle te va bien." conclut -il, content de lui.

"Ron...elle est magnifique." reprit Hermione en rapprochant sa main de son visage. "Ca a du te coûter une fortune..." supposa Hermione toujours grisée par la beauté du bijou.

"Peut importe. L'important c'est qu'elle te plaise...En plus elle vient d'un magasin moldu..." sourit -il.

"Alors la je l'aime encore plus." plaisanta t-elle. "Merci beaucoup, mon amour." ajouta t-elle en attrapant son menton. Puis elle l'embrassa dans un petit ronronnement avant de reposer ses yeux sur la merveille qui ornait son doigt.

"Comme ça les gens arrêterons de te mater en pensant que t'es toujours sur le marché." plaisanta t-il. Hermione pouffa de rire.

"C'est joliment dit." railla t-elle en venant l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser était un peu plus prononcé et Ron y répondit avec passion, en caressant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle resta près de lui et caressa sa joue piquante.

"Tu sais je suis heureuse avec toi. Et si t'étais pas là...je serais vraiment toute seule, et..."

Ron posa un doigt sur sa bouche et la coupa.

"Pense pas à ça. Je suis là et rien ne réussira à me fera partir...Je t'aime comme un fou, tu le sais, non?"

Il la fixait de son plus beau regard et Hermione frissonna. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, tout sourire.

"Moi aussi Ron. Plus que tout." ajouta t-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou au passage. Ron sourit et sentit que lovée contre lui, Hermione avait fermé les yeux et était prête à s'endormir.

"Tu m'aimes...plus que tes livres?" demanda t-il d'une manière candide, après quelques secondes de silence. "Non parce que parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu préfères passer du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec m..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Hermione lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre, en se servant du petit livre beige qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait offert plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Aïe!"

"Taits toi Weasley." dit -elle simplement, réprimant son sourire. Ron sourit et s'executa. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et posa doucement son menton sur sa tête.

"Bonne nuit mon amour."murmura t-il, alors qu'elle avait presque sombré déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

_The End _

...


End file.
